Martha's last fight
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happened when Marionette and Harreit were babies to effect thier futures? What about Rachel? Well,you'll find OUT!


Martha and Nigel were a happy couple...Nigel was a human, and Martha was a dominant Mutant Human.

Sondra was her oldest daughter, Serenity was her daughter who was a great warriar with the power of time travel, Rosette could speak a bit of French and was a frantic fighter, Carly was a Gothic one, who had left home by now and had five dominant children in the future, Brittney(2) and Teela were traitors, Half Dominants, Death Eaters (Undetected by their parents, but transparently evil to Serenity, who could see their bad motives clearly...) and were daughters of workers, Harreit (Who is dark marked by Brittney (2) and Teela as a baby) becomes a traitor and travels with her older sisters, Katie who tends to be hyper to a curtain degree, Kelly a goth and a bit of a rebal herself, Rachel who is happy and sensative, Marionette who is the same as Rachel, her twin sister except she bearly survived being born and was given extra energy to survive, and Flora, who was born bearly alive, and was smart yet tended to be sleepy sometimes. This is what happened on Martha's last day:

Martha had just given birth to three children, when her daughters Rosette and Serenity appeared in the doorway of the dirt-made room, and looked at the babies. Martha had Sondra and a few other workers heel one of her babies, who if not for them, would soon have died from lack of enough energy to sustain it's own life! They had just treated the poor baby a minute before Serenity and Rosette had come into the room. "You can name them, it's part of tredition for a worker to name the dominants, if the dominant mother allows..." Martha said. "This one is so cute, I shall name her...Marionette!" Rosette exclaimed joyfully. Then, Brittney and Teela entered the room. "Mom, they shouldn't be here-" Serenity warned. "Serenity, relax. Not all half-dominants are bad..." Martha advised. While no one was looking, Brittney and Teela put a dark mark on one of the baby's arms and left the room. The baby started to cry, and Rosette picked it up. "Hmm...you look like a trouble maker...I shall call you...Harriet!"Rosette announced (Harriet means 'trouble maker' in Zolian, the original Mutant Human language...Marionette means 'Sad flower', and Rachel means 'Happy flower' in that language). Marionette and Harriet were held by Rosette, while Serenity picked up a third baby. "You look like a happy one...Rachel seems like a suitible name for you." Serenity said proudly. Suddenely, an alarm went off, and a portal opened. "RUN!" said a female chipmunk that appeared out of now where, who ran into the portal as the ground started to shake. Martha and the others ran into the portal. Martha and Nigal emerged out of a hole, under a tree, in the Kirby dimension. Sondra was about to go outside when something strange happened...Martha asked her to stay for a second.

"Can you take this baby? She might not survive, but if she does, protect her no matter what! What shall you name her?" Martha asked. Katie and Kelly were staring at the scene, when more earth tremors shook the ground. "I think I will name you...Flora!" Sondra said. Meanwhile, Rosette was in another opening to the tunnel, holding both Harriet and Marionette in her arms, knowing she had to save them from the Clones when they attacked. Serenity was at an entrance on the opposite side holding Rachel, and the One Sondra was in was the middle. As Martha and Nigal emerged from under the tree with the workers and warriers, Serenity left her hiding spot and dashed to a far off bush. Rosette dashed to a tree beyond a fence, in the middle of a strange road. Martha fought with her husband against The Clones and a new enemie...Lord Voldemort! Rosette did not look back as she tried to run up the tree, aware that a Clone was behind her and gaining. Serenity had thrown Rachel into a portal labbled "Pokemon", and was ready to go back and fight for her parents. As Martha screamed, Marionette opened her eyes and saw her mother fall to the ground, dead, her scream of agonony being her last words, and started to cry, and when the clone cought up with Rosette, she knocked her into a tree, opened a protal, trew her in, and ran away, her work done. Serenity came back to a scene of horror as she saw both of her parents, dead...and the being responsible, looking at them with a grin on his face, a black a wand in his hand, and sickly, Bright-red eyes. Serenity ran into a portal, vowing vengence one day for the loss of her family, without looking at the protal she had gone into. As Lord Voldemort and the Clones left that dimension, they had no idea that four Mutant Humans lay still under ground, hibernating in a silent stasis. Not Only that, but they didn't proceid to kill Marionette and Harreit at the first sight of them...probably because they saw the Dark Mark on Harreit and thought she was a Death Eater.


End file.
